


Can I Kiss You?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, FAHC, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Ryan was sent to 'collect' the fiery lad with a penchant for explosions
But Michael isn't content to just sit obidiently there the whole way in bordom
So he makes his own fun...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

“Can I turn on the radio?”

“No”

A moment of silence

“Can I crack the window?”

“No”

“Boy, being your captive is really _boring_ ” Michael complained, grinning at the vagabond who sat in the driver’s seat, gripping the steering wheel like a vice as he slowly but surely wore away his patience

“The boss wants you alive, not entertained” the vagabond said in a levelled tone, eyes still on the road, face paint smudged slightly and skull mask dumped on the back seat.

Michael pursed his lips

“Can I kiss you?”

He felt the vagabond’s confusion, but the mercenary barely flinched

“Why the hell would I let you do that?”

“Why not? Live a little. I’m sure your boss, Geoff was it? I’m sure he would be ok with you getting a little action, as demure as it is” Michael said “you aren’t that much of an eyesore under that mask”

Ryan sighed, irritation with the fiery lad growing.

Geoff had tasked him with hunting down the explosive expert and bringing him back to the base, willing or not. He had a powerful skill, and he didn’t want any other crews hiring him before he could make the offer.

If the lad said no, well, that was another issue

“Just shut up, your mouth keeps making these ridiculous noises and I want it to stop”

“You mean talking? Honey; it does more than that”

The vagabond jolted as Michael swiftly leaned over and started unbuckling his belt, trying to avoid crashing as the lad freed his cock

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, wincing slightly as the loud noise seemed even louder in the small sporty car

“Just keep your eyes on the road, and I’ll keep my mouth too occupied to talk” Michael said, stroking the man’s cock a few times before taking it into his mouth

The car noticeably swerved, Michael grinning around the thick cock in his mouth

“I never said yes!” the vagabond hissed

“You haven’t said no either” Michael said when he pulled off briefly

The vagabond realised he hadn’t, and then cursed his caution into the wind. He had driven halfway across the state to get this annoying mess of red curls and adrenaline; he might as well benefit some how

“God damn, you better suck like your life depends or you can ride the rest of the way in the trunk”

He took one hand from the wheel to thread it through the lad’s hair, cursing under his breath as Michael bobbed on his cock while sucking like a vacuum

He was being _obscene_ with it too; slurping and moaning as he deep throated and hummed around Ryan’s flushed head.

He struggled to keep the car on the road, but he did a decent job despite how well the lad was rolling his tongue over his hard member

“God, _fuck_ , I’m gonna fucking cum” Ryan grit out, quickly pulling the car over to the side of the road

He pushed the lad right down onto his cock, groaning out a long noise as he spilled down Michael’s neck, the lad’s throat convulsing as he tried to breathe and his gag reflex was triggered slightly

He finally let him pull away, head flopping back against the seat as the lad chuckled and sat back in his own chair, wiping at his mouth slightly

“Good enough to stay inside the car?” he asked with a cheeky tone in his voice

“Only if you stay quiet” Ryan rumbled, regaining his thoughts and pulling back onto the road to continue on back to Los Santos

“How about that kiss now?”

“I swear to god I’ll pull over again-”

“Fine, but you’re missing out”


End file.
